Lalna's Log
by Dragon-Rider12
Summary: Follow Lalna's log entries as he accounts how one day, everything went horribly, horribly wrong. Oneshot. Slightly Insane!Lalna. Rated T to be safe.


**Lalna's Log – December 3, 8:07 AM**

Today I asked Xephos to come over and assist me with a few experiments of mine. He agreed after I coaxed him into it, but he said I'd have to wait a few days. Apparently, Honeydew Inc. had some problems with the pipelines, and they needed to be rerouted. I suppose I can wait. Xephos, being from another planet and all, is a fascinating specimen indeed. If I have to wait, so be it. After all; I still need to get a few things up and running before we can begin. Hopefully this pipe issue will provide enough time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Lalna's Log – December 5, 10:35 AM**

The problem at Honeydew Inc. has been worked out. Xephos should be arriving in about an hour to help me with the experiments I've mentioned earlier. They're nothing major; just a few chemical tests and some brainwave analysis. Xephos shouldn't be harmed in the process, but if something goes awry, I have some medical supplies ready.

Just in case, of course. You never know what science could bring.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Lalna's Log – December 5, 5:45 PM**

What have I done? How did this happen?! Xephos, he's…

I barely recall the events that led up to this. We had just finished the testing when an argument broke out – I can't remember about what – and I was angry. Something compelled me to grab my incision knife, and before I knew it, I was on top of the spaceman, holding him down before I repeatedly started stabbing him in the chest. His blood still stains my lab coat as I write this, and his dying screams still fill my mind. The medical supplies were no help; he was dead within the first few stabs. What am I going to tell the others? Honeydew and Lomadia especially – they were Xephos' closest friends. This is going to be the end of me…

Still, as I sit here, contemplating my own actions and future, Xephos' body is still laying behind me, right where I'd killed him. Even in death, he's still a fine specimen to study. Even though I'm terribly guilty and sorry for what I've done, I can't let such an opportunity pass. Perhaps I'll keep the body around a while before I give a proper burial. Just a few more studies and that'll be it. It should also give me a chance to think of how I'm going to explain all this to everyone…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Lalna's Log – December 8, 2:00 PM**

Honeydew came by today to ask where Xephos was. Although his visit was unexpected, I think I managed to convince him that I'd sent Xephos home after the testing. I'm almost certain search parties will be starting soon, and I can't blame everyone over at Honeydew Inc. for being worried. It wouldn't take three days for the spaceman to travel such a small distance. Even though the news of Xephos is spreading, the attention is off of me for now. The search parties should buy me more time to explain what happened.

Meanwhile, I've continued to examine Xephos' body. After performing an autopsy, I've found that his body structure is much more fascinating than I had originally thought. It appears to be almost identical to humans and other bipedal mammalians, but DNA analysis shows that he is nothing like humans at all! It seems this will require further research. Xephos' body is preserving well. I suppose I can wait just a few more days before I bury him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Lalna's Log – December 9, 7:21 PM**

Oh gods, it happened again! Honeydew stopped by again, this time to see if I wanted to join a search party. He walked in in the middle of another autopsy of Xephos' body. I tried to explain myself, but he just screamed and was about to run out in a flurry of tears when I smashed a shovel over his head in panic. The dwarf fell to the ground, and he's still unresponsive. I…I think I killed him.

Now there's been two murders, myself the reason two of my friends are dead. I plan to bury both out back later tonight. I can't risk someone else discovering what I've done. This is bad. So very very bad. Now with two people missing, attention will surely shift over to me again. I'm running out of time. How do I get out of this?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Lalna's Log – December 17, 6:22 AM**

It's been a good few days since the incident with Honeydew. With both he and Xephos gone, Sips has taken over management of Honeydew Inc. and Jaffa production. Hopefully the git doesn't somehow manage to fit dirt into the equation again. I haven't been found out yet, and I've gone on search parties now and then, despite knowing the truth. I think Rythian is starting to catch on, but then again, he always blames me. He and a few others have noticed I'm just a big bundle of nerves lately. I'm just not sure how far he'll go to prove himself right.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Lalna's Log – December 19, 9:35 PM**

I've been found out. I couldn't hide it any longer. Lomadia stopped by with her pet owl earlier today. I saw that she'd been crying, most likely over worry for Honeydew and Xephos (probably mostly Xephos. Last time I checked they were dating.). She asked about the last time I saw both of them, and feeling terribly guilty, I told her what happened. The words just came spilling out of my mouth. I watched as horror filled her, and she ran out of the castle, sobbing and screaming at me. I let her go. Mr. Owl also gave me a few good pecks to the eye before he flew out after his master.

It's only a matter of time now. Lomadia will surely tell everyone else what I did. Now, should I stay and face their angry onslaught? They'd surely want revenge, and Rythian will most likely lead the charge. Just another way for the mage to dispose of his rival, I guess. Or, do I flee? Take what I can and run off, starting a new life somewhere far away? Last time I checked, Icaria needed a new field scientist…

I'll make my choice when the time comes. Whatever I choose, however, I don't think I'll like the outcome.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Lalna's Log – December 20, 8:12 PM**

This will be my final entry. They've come for me. As I write this, Rythian and a few others are down by the door, swearing at my existence and threatening to burn the place if I don't show myself. The opportunity to run has past. There's no escape.

I know I should pay for what I've done. I've done horrible things, and I deserve to suffer in whatever cruel punishment the Nether has planned for me. Beside me sits a cyanide pill I've thrown together. I plan to take it before the others get to me. I know it's the coward's way out, but it's what I deserve. I'm a coward. I'm violent. I'm too ambitious for my own good. Many have suffered because of me, and I deserve to die.

It sounds like they're busting through the door now. I only have a little time left. I just have one final thing to say.

Xephos, Honeydew, Lomadia, Rythian, everyone else...

Just know that I am very, truly sorry for what I've done.


End file.
